Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel composition for treatment or prevention of prostate cancer, use of a compound for producing a pharmaceutical preparation for treatment or prevention of prostate cancer, and a method of treating or preventing prostate cancer by administering an effective amount of the compound to warm-blooded animals.